Lemonade is Dangerous!
by Xael
Summary: Come on in! The better summary is inside. I've revised this story, should be ALOT better now.Some swearing. ONE SHOT PEOPLE ONE SHOT! That normally means only one chapter


AlucardLordofVampires: OH MY GOD! I just read this story and I couldn't help but beat myself in the head! It is HORRIBLE! Blech! Nasty! Awful! (Shudders at her spelling) so I decided to rewrite it. It should be better now. I have also removed J…why the hell did I make her anyway (Slaps herself) Man I think I made her cause I needed a filler.

YamiMarik: That story was disgusting, and yet you choose to rewrite it? (Sighs)

AlucardLordofVampires: Yes Teacher, I do. If you have a problem with it, then go to sleep or something.

YamiMarik: (Growls) No, I think I'll stick around to see what you've done to me now…

AlucardLordofVampires: Meh, whatever…ENJOY PEOPLES!

…

Lemonade is Deadly!  
…  
Jessica was sitting over a chemistry set, a vial of purplish green goop sat in front of her.

"Hmm, I wonder if I add this." She said to herself swishing a liquid around and dropping a bit into the vial. The purple goop flashed white and turned into a fine green powder. "Oh perfect!" She exclaimed putting the powder into a tin and rushing out of her little lab and down the road to Sarai's house.

"Sarai! Look!!" Jessica said knocking on the door and waving her newest mixture in front of her face.

Sarai opened the door; she grabbed Jessica's arms to stop her from thrashing around. "Last time you made something and waved it around we had a black out across town." Sarai said with a sharp look on her face.

"Yea true," Jessica admitted. "But this stuff is different!" She said taking the lid off the tin and showing Sarai.

"What is it?" Sarai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Lemonade mixture." Jessica stated.

"But… That stuff is green, don't you mean Limeade mixture?" Sarai asked her.

"No when you add it to water it turns yellow." Jessica said sweat dropping. "Here lemme show you." Jessica said leaving the room and coming back with a cup of water and a teaspoon.

She took two teaspoons of the green powder and stirred it into the water, sure enough it turned yellow. Sarai watched in astonishment.

"But…I wouldn't drink it if I were you." Jessica said smiling wickedly.

"Whys that?" Sarai asked picking up the cup and peering inside it at the strong yellow liquid.

"It is poison." Jessica said simply.

Sarai dropped the cup and the lemonade spilled across the floor.

"Now why'd you do that?" Jessica asked angrily.

"Because you said it was poison!!" Sarai said crossly.

"No only if you drink it, and it's not lethal!" Jessica said finding a tissue and dabbing at the mess on the floor. "The effects only last for about two hours at the least." Jessica added tossing the tissue into the waste bin.

"What does it do anyway?" Sarai asked her.

"Oh I was hoping you would ask, come on instead of explain I'll show you." Jessica said grabbing Sarai's hand and leading her out of her house.

…

Jessica led them to the Ishtar home and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh Hello Jessica, Sarai." Odion said with a smile as he let them into the house.

"Hiya Odion!" Jessica beamed stuffing the lemonade tin into her back pocket and giving him a quick hug.

"Hi Odion." Sarai said happily giving him a hug too.

"Hey where's-" Jessica began.

"My master's darker side is in the basement Jessica." Odion said pointing to a door down the hall.

"Aw, read me like an open book!" Jessica joked as she ran for the door waving at Odion.

"Yes, that is normally whom your looking for when you come over here." Odion said rolling his eyes.

"Are ya coming Sarai?" Jessica asked as she opened the door.

"Um, yea!" Sarai said as she smiled at Odion and walked down the hall toward Jessica.

Jessica opened the door and started walking down the stairs. "Teacher, Teacher where are you?" She asked the dark.

"Is it just you?" Someone asked.

"Nope, brought Sarai!" Jessica responded.

"Oh crap, quick hide the plans! Hurry come on!" Another person cried as paper rustled.

Sarai rose and eyebrow and looked at Jessica who gave her a goofy smile and rubbed the back of her head.

Jessica followed the sounds with Sarai right behind her, they got to a door and Jessica turned the knob.

"Hiya Teacher!!" Jessica cheered as she ran over and tried to hug YamiMarik. He had planted a hand on her forehead and stopped her flying hugged instantly.  
"Down girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Humph treat me like that and I won't show you my latest creation." Jessica complained.

Sarai waved at Bakura who was sitting in a chair propped up against the far wall. Bakura half heartedly waved back before sighing at the fact they were there.

"Honestly can't you leave us alone? You're constantly bugging us, how are we supposed to make plans when you're continuously interfering?" He griped.

"No you don't." YamiMarik said as Jessica tried to wiggle out of the trap she was in.

He had wrapped his arms around her chest and lifted her off the floor and wouldn't put her down.

"Gyah! It's a bear hug from hell!" She cried squirming trying to get away.

Sarai looked at the two and sweat dropped.

"You said you had something to show me?" He asked in her ear.

"Lemme go or you can't see!" Jessica exclaimed wiggling around even more.

"Gyah! Hey watch those feet would you, fine you win." YamiMarik said dropping her to the floor.

"Hehe…Ok anyways I need a pitcher of water please." Jessica asked sweetly.

"I can go see if there is one upstairs." Sarai said leaving the room.

When the other three heard her go up the stairs Bakura ripped the papers out of the desk drawer and laid them on the desktop.

"Ok, see here?" Bakura asked them both, "Mmhmm." Jessica nodded.

"Ok, one of us lure the others to this coffee shop, while the other two spread this," Bakura paused as he grabbed something from under the desk. "Baby on the chairs." He said with a wicked grin.

"And…That is, what exactly?" Jessica asked him staring at the brown glass jar on the table.

"Bakura tampered with some superglue, this stuff is ten times stronger than normal glue." YamiMarik answered. "I spread this on my hikari's bed sheets; it was very humorous watching him try to make his bed that morning." YamiMarik said with an evil chuckle.

"Ok Jess I have the pitcher you needed and a Styrofoam cup too." Sarai said opening the door. Bakura grabbed the papers and stuffed them into the desk drawers as fast he could.

"What are those?" Sarai asked with a harsh look on her face.

"What are what?" Bakura asked with big eyes.

"Those things you put in the drawer…" Sarai said setting the pitcher and the cup down.

"What are what things that I put in the drawer?" Bakura asked with a curious look his face.

"The papers that you…ya know what, never mind." She said sighing.

Jessica took a small black tin out of her back pocket and twisted the lid till it opened. The dust from the lemonade mix swirled around for a couple seconds and then settled.

"Green powder?" Bakura asked peering into the tiny tin.

"Lemonade mix." Jessica stated

"But…It's green." YamiMarik said leaning on her shoulder so he could see.

"Yup, but trust me its lemonade mix." Sarai said looking over Jessica's other shoulder and gazing into the tin.

"Can you three gimme some breathing room here?" Jessica said shaking them off.

She walked over to the pitcher and poured half of the powder into it, "Um…something to mix it with?" Jessica said looking around the room.

"Aha!" She cried and took the Millennium Rod from YamiMarik, waved it around and the water began to swirl. She handed YamiMarik his Millennium Item back and he scowled. "Mine!" He said putting back into his pocket.

"Ok then." She said raising an eyebrow and staring at YamiMarik as she grabbed the Styrofoam cup and poured a cup then handed it to Bakura.

Bakura looked at the cup like it had a plague. "What exactly does this stuff do?" He asked her.

"Just…take a drink and you'll find out." Jessica said smiling innocently.

"Mm…I suddenly fear for my life." Bakura whimpered as he took a drink.

Jessica's eyes lit up with an evil glint as she watched him.

Bakura sat the cup down and puckered. "Holy crap this stuff is SOUR!" He said twisting his face. Suddenly he gasped and fell to the floor.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!" Sarai exclaimed with a scared look on her face.

YamiMarik just started in wonder and picked up the small black tin. "You killed him with this powder?" YamiMarik said with a raised eyebrow.

"No…at least it wasn't supposed to kill him." Jessica said with the same look YamiMarik had. He lay there for about five minuets while the other two just stood there gazing at him.

"Is everything alright down here?" Marik called from the top of the stairs.

"Um…Perfectly fine Marik!" Jessica said as her voice cracked from worry.

"Doesn't sound fine…Why did Sarai scream?" Marik asked as he started coming down the stairs.

"Oh crap." Jessica whispered, "Quick we gotta stash the stiff!" she cried quietly looking around for a place to hide Bakura's now dead and limp body.

"There is a locker in the back," YamiMarik said grabbing Bakura's feet as Jessica grabbed his arms. They got his body to the locker and put him inside it and slammed it shut as Marik opened the door.

"What exactly is going on in here anyway? I thought Ryou's annoyance was down here with you." Marik said suspiciously.

YamiMarik glared at his light form. "For your information, he left." YamiMarik claimed.

Marik turned around to look at Sarai, YamiMarik rose a first like he was going to hit him Jessica rushed over, grabbed his arm and pulled it down before the yami could punch his Light's lights out.

"You can't do that you idiot!" she whispered into his ear.

"Oh yea? Just watch me!" YamiMarik whispered back trying to raise his fist again.

"No no no!" she whispered putting his arm down by his side. Marik turned to look at them and they both smiled sweetly, as soon as he turned around to question Sarai they were arguing and trying to kill each other again.

"Sarai, how come you screamed? My idiotic Yami didn't do anything did he?" Marik asked her looking concerned.

"Um, no I just…um…ah…" Sarai looked over Marik's shoulder at Jessica who was making a CUT sign and shaking her head no. "Jessica stomped on my foot. Yea…That's it she stomped on my foot and I yelled at her." Sarai said rubbing her left foot and pretending to wince.

Jessica winked and thanked her silently.

"Well, I guess I'll go back up stairs if he pulls anything on you two, call out ok?" Marik said turning towards the door and waving as he left.

"Ok, bye Marik!" Jessica called, "Yup! Ok." Sarai nodded after him.

They waited for the footsteps that signaled he was upstairs before saying anything.

"GRRRR that damned hikari of mine." YamiMarik said turning a shade of scarlet. "Why didn't you let me hit him?" YamiMarik growled.

A moan erupted from the locker.

Jessica, Sarai and YamiMarik froze.

"W…w…was that from the locker?" Sarai asked staring at it.

"Ahuh…" Jessica nodded.

The locker door rattled and another moan slipped through the room.

"Women." YamiMarik muttered as he rolled his eyes, walked over to the locker and opened it. A limp but awake Bakura fell into his arms. YamiMarik gave Bakura a strange look and sat the limp body in the desk chair.

YamiMarik walked back over to the girls, turned around to face Bakura and his jaw dropped.

Three sets of eyes were locked on Bakura, Jessica started to giggle uncontrollably while Sarai started turning red from trying to hold it in. YamiMarik just gaped at his accomplice, before bursting into a roaring laughter.

Bakura's eyes opened to find the other three laughing till they turned red. "What on earth is so damn funny?" Said a feminine voice. "Oh my Ra…What's…what's this?" Bakura asked sitting up and looking into the mirror on the desk.

The person in the reflection did **NOT** look like Bakura. Where Bakura's face had sharp defining lines and sinisterly piercing eyes, this reflection had soft features and big bright eyes. Bakura looked down. "BOOBS! HOLY RA BOOBS?!?" Bakura rose up sending the chair flying backwards into the locker.

The other three standing on the opposite side of the desk stopped laughing instantly and turned their attention towards the raging and panting Bakura.

"I'M A WOMAN!" Bakura shrieked. (A/N: from this point on Bakura will be referred to as she/ her.)

"And that…" Jessica said pointing at the female version of Bakura "Is why my lemonade is dangerous."

Sarai nodded and started laughing again.

Bakura rushed at Jessica and grabbed her shirt collar. "You! You did this to me you little fiend!!" she cried shaking her back and forth.

"I dunno, I mean I don't think you look so bad." YamiMarik said failing to hide his laugh. Bakura growled grabbed the cup on the table and rammed her fist into YamiMarik's mouth, cup and all.

YamiMarik's eyes went wide as he started choking on the cup, Jessica ran over to him and started patting him on the back; finally he swallowed. YamiMarik's eye twitched slightly and he hunched over on desk.

Sarai looked on with wide eyes at the whole thing, Bakura had gotten ready to pour what was left of the lemonade on Jessica's head when Sarai ran over and caught her.

Jessica had begun to freak out because YamiMarik had gone slack over the desk and couldn't move.

"Teacher, TEACHER!" Jessica cried shaking YamiMarik's shoulders.

"Ngh." YamiMarik groaned and held his stomach.

YamiMarik fell off the desk and onto the floor. "Ah!" Jessica shrieked as he fell on her foot.

Jessica moved her foot from under YamiMarik's unconscious body. She bent over and removed the cape from his face and whimpered.

"Aww craaaaaaap." She said slapping her face as Sarai turned and gaped wide eyed at the unconscious yami that lay on the floor. Bakura doubled over with laughter. YamiMarik rose from the floor and asked, "What's so funny?" Jessica sighed and grabbed the mirror from the desk and let YamiMarik gaze into it.

"W...w…WHAT?" YamiMarik screeched looking into the mirror, "I…I…I'm a girl???" She exclaimed looking at herself. "But…" she looked into the mirror again and saw a pair of big purple innocent looking eyes.

"I dunno, I mean I don't think you look so bad." Bakura snickered repeating what YamiMarik had said before.

"WHY YOU!! WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU THEY'LL HAVE TO IDENTIFY YOU BY DENTAL RECORDS PAL!" YamiMarik yelled as she threw herself up off the floor. (A/N: And now YamiMarik will be called her/she too.)

…

Yugi knocked on the door to Jessica's house, Yami waiting next to him. Jessica's mom came to the door. "Oh, hello boys." She said with a smile as they waved at her.

"Um, Jessica called earlier, she wanted us to come over, and she wouldn't tell me why." Yugi said with a sweat drop.

"Huh? She did, well she left for Sarai's house about two or three hours ago. Hasn't come back home yet, why don't you go check over there?" Her mom suggested.

"Oh, ok thanks Mrs. Clark." Yugi said waving goodbye as he walked off the porch. "Goodbye," Yami said as he waved also and joined Yugi.

"G'bye boys!" She called as she shut the front door.

"Ok we try Sarai's house." Yugi said picking up the pace. "I wonder what she wanted us to come over for." Yami said keeping up with Yugi. "I dunno." Yugi shrugged as he got to Sarai's house and knocked on the door.

Sarai's dad came to the door. "Hello you two, whattya need?" He asked them. "Well, Jessica called us earlier so we went over to her house, but her mom said she came over here about two or three hours ago so…here we are." Yugi said opening his arms wide to insinuate 'Here'.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you guys, but they left as soon as she came over here, they went that way though." Sarai's dad said pointing down the road toward the Ishtar's house.

Yami let out an annoyed sigh, "Those girls can't stay in one place for more than two seconds." Yugi laughed and thanked Sarai's dad as he and Yami started walking down the road.

The two arrived at the house in about fifteen minutes. Yugi reached up and knocked on the door again, Marik came to the door. "Oh, hello Yugi, pharaoh." He said nodding and smiling.

They waved, "um Marik is Jessica and Sarai here?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes, down in the basement with my yami, they're being rather loud too." Marik said rolling his eyes.

"May we come in? Jessica wanted us for something earlier but, she left before we got to her house."

"Of course," Marik said letting them in and pointing towards the basement door.

Yugi and Yami thanked him and headed toward the basement.

…

Yami had opened the door and what greeted his eyes was an awkward scene "What's happened here?" Yami asked staring at Bakura. "Is…is that…Is that Bakura??" He asked. Yugi pushed his way into the room and looked, his jaw nearly dropped to his chest.

What looked like a female version of YamiMarik was being held back by Jessica, while a female version of Bakura was being held back by Sarai.

"Um, not that there is anything wrong with you standing there and staring but; COULD YOU HELP HERE?!?" Jessica requested heatedly as YamiMarik started walking towards Sarai and Bakura. Yami sprang forward and grabbed YamiMarik's waist and pulled back, they went flying head over heels backward. He let go and YamiMarik went catapulting into the desk chair as Yami hit the opposite wall. Jessica jumped up and tied YamiMarik's cape around her and the chair into a tight knot.

Yugi ran over to help Sarai with Bakura, Yugi pushed on Bakura as Sarai dragged her to another chair. Yugi took his belt off and buckled Bakura to the chair.

"Now what's going on?" Yugi asked panting as he looked at Sarai. Sarai pointed to Jessica who was helping to pry Yami out of the wall.

"Ow, ow careful now." Yami said as she managed to detangle him. "Ahh thanks." He said with a small smile. "Welcome." She piped, "Thanks for helping me get my rabid teacher off of me." She said with a sweat drop. Yami nodded in response as Jessica walked over to Yugi.

"Um…Ok." Jessica said picking up her black tin.

…

Yami was looking at something tucked inside the desk so he was oblivious to what Jessica was saying. He pulled the paper out and started reading.

"Aww man!" Bakura griped struggling to get out of her entrapment.

"Great, Bakura game's over, he found the plans." YamiMarik said pushing against the cape the bound her to the chair.

"Superglue? What on earth?" Yami asked as he opened the drawer and pulled out more papers.

…

"And that's it, that's what happened." Jessica finished explaining and smiled evilly. Yugi sighed and put a hand on his head.

"I'm guessing…this is what you wanted." He asked her with a smile and an eyebrow rose.

"Ahuh." She said smiling.

"Your friends are rubbing off on you." Yugi said pointing in the three's direction.

"Yea, I know, isn't it great!" Jessica said with a big grin.

Sarai and Yugi sweat dropped and sighed.

…

"You're planning to trap everyone here?" Yami asked reading the notes and papers carefully.

"What, can't you read? YES THAT WAS THE PLAN!" Bakura snapped.

YamiMarik had gotten the cape loose and was free, she rushed over to Bakura and undid her restraint, they looked at each other then at Yami.

YamiMarik reached for the pitcher of lemonade and Bakura ripped the papers out of Yami's hands.

"It's not polite to stick your nose into other's business Pharaoh." Bakura sneered as YamiMarik dumped the pitcher onto the unsuspecting yami's head.

Jessica froze when she heard the sound of rushing liquid, then turned slowly toward the three yami's (A/N: WTH is plural for yami? Yamis looks stupid.) "AWW MAN!" she said pulling on her hair as Yami sputtered then puckered. Bakura and YamiMarik began laughing uncontrollably. Sarai put a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply. Yugi just stared with wide eyes.

"Your turn Pharaoh." YamiMarik said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"My turn for what? Its just really sour lemonade." He said. At that moment he stopped talking and doubled over onto the floor; unconscious.

. -END- .

AlucardLordofVampires: And that good people is why; Lemonade is Dangerous. (Evil smile) I hope you like this version better than that god-awful original one. (Turns three shades of green) Drop me a review, I wuvs reviews! OH! Also before I forget if you liked this drop by SetoPrincess's account we have a joint story going "When Fangirls Attack." (Le-gasp, Advertisement!) I'm sure you'll like that too until another time then. (Winks and gives a fangy grin)  
YamiMarik: (Is staring at the screen and reading) What? You end it like that? You're going to have people mad at you…

AlucardLordofVampires: Oh well, it's an ONESHOT so they have to get over it.

YamiMarik: Listen I'm not going to keep the door sealed shut when you have people coming at you with pitch forks and torches demanding you make more chapters.

AlucardLordofVampires: Oh like they will, its not THAT good…Looks like someone is tired and grumpy!

YamiMarik: Yea yea, shut up.

AlucardLordofVampires: Well kiddies it is now 2AM and I need my rest for school, so G'night!

YamiMarik: Goodnight. I still say you're going to need protection. (Walks off arguing with AlucardLordofVampires.)


End file.
